The deal
by magikk
Summary: - Klaroline - 'Easy love,' he said smirking, his breathing already going back to normal, 'we have plenty of time to go again…forever in fact.'


He slammed her against the wall using his speed, she tried to throw him off of her but it was impossible, he was thousands of years old and she was still a baby. He had told her once that she needed to adjust her perception of time now that she was a vampire, but in this instance time, years, that's what really mattered.

She tried reasoning with him, 'Klaus don't do this, get off of me' her breathing was labored as he continued to pin her against the wall, 'oh love,' he simpered, 'i do like it when you beg.' He smirked and leaned in, twirling a lock of her long blonde hair between is fingers, she used that as a distraction and ran to the door, she barely opened it an inch before he was behind her, slamming it closed, his hand on hers. He turned her around and took her by the throat, pinning her against the door.

He used his foot to kick open her legs and pressed himself against her. She could feel his excitement, she knew he was enjoy the chase, like a true predator. She tried bucking him away from her but that only increased his thrill. He took both her wrists in one hand and slammed them against the wall above her head.

Slowly he nuzzled against her neck, she responded to him instantly, she could feel his smirk as used his finger to gently turn her head away, exposing her neck. He kissed it slowly, as a moan escaped from her lips. He licked the skin, taking in the sight of her and used his free hand to slowly slid her dress strap down her arms. She was wearing soft pink, lace underwear and the sight nearly drove him wild. She pulled her hands to stop them and he lifted her wrists and slammed them back again. Shaking his head at her. 'Oh no love,' you made me a promise, I help your little friends and spare Elena the very short life of becoming my hybrid blood bag and in exchange I get you.'

He tore her top off her and his hand ran up her flat stomach to her breasts, she pushed out her back, craving more of his touch. He responded enthusiastically, pushing her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 'Ok, you get me, for tonight, and you can take me to Paris and Rome or wherever but don't forget, we are NOT on the same team,' she murmured, he only smiled in response. After tonight she would be his, she would dream of him, crave him and beg him and he would oblige her.

She tore his top open, ripping the buttons and smile at his chest, she hadn't noticed his tattoo before, a flock of dark birds emerging from a single feather, and she wanted to trace it, trace all of him. Slowly run her fingers all over his torso and enjoy him slowly. There was a part of her that wanted to give into that desire, to have him and just admit that she wanted him. That was why she made the deal, because she knew there was no other way she could have him. Not really. So she lied to herself and her friends, hell even to him, and now here she was, enjoying him like she wanted.

She slowly unbuttoned his jeans and he smiled at her taking control, he had known for some time she had wanted him, he was hard and ready for her. She licked her lips as she took him out of his boxers, he was exposed but she was greedy for him, he pushed against her and she could feel his hard erection pressing into her. The only thing stopping him from fully entering her were her knickers. Just a thin layer of lace.

She slowly pulled them down as he watched, her doe eyes looking at him as he touched himself. As she stepped out of her knickers she knelt down, brushing his hand away she took him into her mouth. First slowly, upon finding her rhythm she increased her speed, stopping only to rub his length when she needed breath. She could already taste him in her mouth. He groaned in response which encouraged her to take him deeper, his hands on the back of her head pushing him inside of her.

Finally he pulled her up, he was about to explode and wanted to do that inside of her, he lifted her back, tilting her away from him and thrusted in her. He went faster and faster and she moaned uncontrollably in pleasure. He was deep into her hitting her spot and she could barely register through the pleasure to catch a breath.

He quickly brought her to a climax and smirked and the young vampire trembling under him. Her nipples were hard through her bra and he took one into his mouth, she threw her head back and moaned again.

Still inside of her, he carried her over to the desk. Putting her on top he began again at super speed to rock into her. They both reached their climax at the same time, and she lay under his now dead weight, shaking from the pleasure.

He removed himself from her and instantly she felt empty without him, he didn't miss the look of sadness that flashed in her eyes, 'easy love,' he said smirking, his breathing already going back to normal, 'we have plenty of time to go again…forever in fact.'


End file.
